unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot Shield
The Riot Shield is a defensive, bullet resistant piece of metal found in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception on certain multiplayer maps and in some single player chapters. Overview When picked up, it replaces carried long guns and drastically slows down movement. The riot shield is impervious to enemy gun fire, but it is destructible by explosives. Picking up a long gun weapon will drop the shield, as does climbing in Uncharted 2, while it is attached to the back in Uncharted 3, giving moderate protection against fire from behind and leaving both hands free. Pressing triangle/circle drops the shield in Uncharted 2. Again, it only places the shield on the back and switches to the sidearm in Uncharted 3. Aiming while holding the shield leaves the player vulnerable to enemy fire. Enemies wielding the riot shield are difficult to kill: they can't be attacked from the front without solid missile weapons, nor fists, and they can attack with a shield bump, sending the attacker stumbling backwards. The shield bump exposes the shield holder if it misses contact. Strategies :When using the riot shield: *Melee with a shield bump to stun an enemy, then shoot them while they are down. *Keep moving (to avoid explosives) and use walls and barriers to your advantage (to minimize attack from the rear or flank). *Use aim sparingly since it exposes you to frontal gunfire. *Consider equipping the Turtle booster: see the Multiplayer Details. *Consider using a hand gun with large ammo capacity, i.e. use the 92FS-9mm, Para 9, or Arm Micro but not the Pistole because it has few shots. *Use it with a 92FS-9mm/Micro-9mm and have the infinite ammo and one-hit kill tweak for major killing. *Don't attack a Sark (Face Mask Soldier) because they wield a RPG-7 or attack Heavy Troopers because of their armor and grenades. Mounted guns also pack enough damage to kill. :To defeat an enemy holding a riot shield: *A well-placed explosive will send anything flying (except Heavy Weapons Troops). *Shoot the very bottom of the shield. The enemy might lower the shield to cover his legs, exposing his head. *In order to shoot, enemies must hold their gun to the side of the shield, exposing their hand. *Attack from behind. *Shield-toting enemies will eventually tire and fall backwards. This causes the shield to lean with them, allowing Nate to vault over it and melee the enemy. *Stun them with a shotgun, then go to the side and shoot again at exposed parts. *Aim for the small glass window. A one hit kill is possible if hit in just the right place. Multiplayer ''Uncharted 2'' While holding the Riot Shield, the Turtle booster increases the speed of player movement in multiplayer. :Riot Shield spawn points for each multiplayer map: *The Village: found inside the middle building of the map, surrounded by the four pillars, adjacent to the double grenade spawn. *The Temple: on the middle level of the map, it is set below the balcony at the top of the stairs leading to the lower level. *The Ice Caves: placed at the halfway point on the narrowest passage leading to the bottom of the stairs and Pistole resting place. *The Lost City: on the cliff side of the map, on the ground to the right of the sewers. *The Train Wreck: in between two train carriages on the opposite side from the elevated path. *The Plaza: lying next to the double grenade spawn ledge, outside the central temple structure entrance, in the center of the four lion statues. *The Sanctuary: on the ground directly above the grenade launcher spawn, adjacent to a Micro-9mm spawn. *The Fort: on the center line of the ground level, inside a big alcove. ''Uncharted 3'' In the Syria adventure mode, the riot shield can be found in the center of the main courtyard. It is also found on the competitive multiplayer maps. Instead of acting as some kind of additional weapon, it replaces the player's long gun slot. This allows players to have the riot shield on their back while doing anything that can't be done wielding the shield. Medals and trophy Among Thieves features three medals, each worth $10,000, related to the riot shield. The first one, Riot Rocker, is awarded upon killing five riot shield enemies by running over their shield and executing them with a melee attack. The other two, Shield Attacker, and Master Shield Attacker, are both unlocked after respectively ten and twenty kills through gunfire while holding the riot shield. Drake's Deception re-introduces a bronze trophy of the same name and objective, as the original "Riot Rocker". Category:Weapons in Among Thieves